In conventional fuel injection control systems, a throttle valve is mechanically linked to an accelerator pedal and the amount of fuel needed for each engine revolution is computed by a control unit in response to sensed engine operating parameters including the throttle position data. Since the throttle valve is operated prior to the computation of fuel quantity for that particular throttle position, the air inducted in response to the throttle operation may reach a combustion chamber of the engine prior to the fuel injected in response to the throttle operation. This results in a shortage of fuel when the engine is rapidly accelerated.